


Guiding Light

by lostiel



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostiel/pseuds/lostiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a presence of power, however it began to slowly fade away. For a moment Castiel thought he had lost it, but the amulet kept burning his hand. So he continued flying until the clouds disappeared from his sight completely. Instead he saw something falling in his direction on extreme speed. It looked like a human, though the amulet was enough of a proof that whoever that was, it was far beyond human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The search of God was slowly turning into something like chasing your own shadow. Castiel went from continent to continent, closely paying attention to the amulet he never let go. It seemed he visited every possible corner on earth, but there was still no reaction coming from the object. Doubts started running through the angel’s head. Now a familiar feeling, he admitted bitterly. What if it doesn’t work? Perhaps its power wore off after all these years.  The thing surely was old, but what hope did Castiel have apart from this? He could only keep looking.

Besides it turned out to be a good protection tactic. By changing places so often he no longer stumbled upon yet another brother or sister who wanted nothing but punish him for the betrayal. Now and then he met a couple of rebellious angels who would try to persuade him to join their “new” garrison, but Castiel knew better. Their motives were built on sullen resentment against their father  for leaving his creation and they sought revenge. Surely nobody knows where he is or whether he’s still alive. And while Castiel chose to argue with Winchesters persisting he knows God is out there, he could not ignore the possibility of him being dead.

There was a sudden change in the weather, winds rising and almost tearing the trees out of the ground. A hurricane would be no surprise, if not for one detail. The thunder struck before Castiel’s eyes, leaving an extensive pit which turned out to be the size of a small canyon when the angel came to look at it more closely. He drew his gaze towards the skies and noticed a variety of colours in it: purple, red, blue, green. It was an early noon, but the stars were already out. This was odd, considering Castiel haven’t left the Earth yet. He thought about travelling to other planets, though he wanted to double check some places before doing so. Such change in the weather would be expected somewhere farer from Earth.

He heard a loud scream, almost unnoticed as it was covered by the noise of winds blowing and trees collapsing around the angel. A clear “no” ringed in Castile’s ears and he couldn’t help but perceive how much pain was concentrated in this one word.

The next thing he knew he was flying, going deep into the clouds as high as he could. Something was happening out there and maybe it was the sign Castiel waited for. A burning in his hand was enough of a confirmation. The amulet was glowing red and the angel would have laughed of excitement if only that voice screaming ‘no’ stopped repeating in his head.

There was a presence of power, however it began to slowly fade away. For a moment Castiel thought he had lost it, but the amulet kept burning his hand. So he continued flying until the clouds disappeared from his sight completely. Instead he saw something falling in his direction on extreme speed. It looked like a human, though the amulet was enough of a proof that whoever that was, it was far beyond human.

On instinct he rushed to the figure while mentally counting his chances of surviving this collision. Worth the chance, he was ready to die for less before. Not giving himself any additional time to think this through, he caught the stranger, gripping his hands tightly around his back. The sudden clash caused him pain and Castiel could feel some of his vessel’s ribs breaking. The healing process started immediately, though it usually didn’t hurt that much. In any case, he had other things to focus on, the most important one was the landing. Going into water was too dangerous at the moment as the lightning seemed to strike everywhere. The only safe place Castiel could think of was something with a high amount of snow. It wasn’t a better landing that water, but still softer than falling on the ground. Although the angel didn’t have to look for the location anymore as they were coming closer to Earth and Castiel found he still had strength to slow down the fall. A couple of moments later he collapsed on the hill of snow, not letting go of the person he caught, which was probably a bad idea as he couldn’t free his hands to prevent his face smashing in the said hill. He let go of the stranger, who was still unconscious, and laid on the opposite side of him, catching his breath. Unlike the angels, vessels needed to breath and lately Castiel began to notice that each day since the rebellion he had to pay attention to his vessel’s needs more often. He quickly got rid of this thought as it wasn’t the right time to pity himself. He turned to the stranger, who looked like he was asleep, and took the chance to inspect his features.

He had never met this person before, but his face looked familiar. The amulet kept burning and glowing brightly, so Castiel had to put it in the pocket of his trench coat. So it was not somebody he expected to find, but it was still something as powerful as God. Judging by the warmth in his pocket, someone really powerful. An ancient god perhaps, but which one? Castiel had seen a lot of them during his lifetime, and what he learned from such experience was that “god” in these cases was just a name humans gave them. They didn’t have more strength than him or than any angel for that matter. The only things more powerful than the garrison were archangels and THE God.

It began to snow and Castiel stood up to search for a place to hide from the cold. He noticed the stranger’s skin was slowly turning pale with tints of blue, so he put his hand on the man’s shoulder  and quickly transferred them to the first place that came to his mind.

Whether it was sentimental or the whole event just reminded him of the abandoned shed, Castiel still wasn’t sure why he stopped here. The last time he had been to this building was the first time he’d met Dean. For some reason the memory of it brought a smile on his lips. It wasn’t the best greeting he received. After all, he got stabbed and shot a couple of times that day.  It didn’t matter as everything changed since then and despite the sacrifices he had to make, Castiel didn’t regret his choices.

In the corner of his eye he saw a movement and turned to look at the chair he put the stranger in. His head was turned towards the floor and  the angel couldn’t tell whether his eyes were opened. After a moment the person lifted his head and Castiel met a pair of green –  _emerald green_  eyes.

Too familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something reassuring in Thor’s voice being the last thing Loki heard before meeting his death. He could hear the despair in his brother’s voice. He almost believes he is going to miss him. But Thor will get over it, when he finds out about Loki’s true parentage. When he realizes what Loki tried to do. He just doesn’t _get it_ yet, doesn’t want to accept the fact that he was ready to kill him. The moron still believed that Loki could fix it or explain why he hated Thor the most. It’s too complicated to explain, Loki himself couldn’t understand why he was angry more at him than at Odin. He loved Thor, they had been through much together, too much to just wipe it all off. The problem was that _everyone_ loved Thor. It was always about him, the mighty older brother, Odin’s heir and pride. The only way to get attention from the All-father was to cause trouble, which had been fun, but not enough to earn respect. In fact, it earned Loki nothing but doubtful reputation.

Thor was different when they were alone. He treated him like an equal, listened to his every word, and shared whatever was on his mind. Even the little things, like that one time he thought beard didn’t suit him and the only opinion he could trust was Loki’s. But when they were around others, he acted just like everybody else.

So what they say is true, your life does flash before your eyes in situations like these. And how pathetic was that all his memories revolved around Thor?       

Unlike in popular beliefs and legends,  gods were not in fact immortal. However, a chance of surviving in extreme circumstances was higher than for other creatures. Loki didn’t give too much thought to this possibility as he was never a god in the first place. How likely was that a half frost giant could survive a fall from such distance?  Besides, he wasn’t planning to live. And what comes after death didn’t matter. He could just disappear. Turning into a bundle of energy and merging with space would be a consolation, but something was telling him he didn’t deserve such merciful ending.

Loki doesn’t remember how he lost consciousness. Maybe an asteroid hit his head or Thor’s lightning stroke into his skull. He didn’t care. What he did want to figure out was the strange feeling of a grip on his back like he was being lifted. This made him regain his senses.

For a second he caught a glimpse of where he was heading and passed out as soon as he saw a blur of colours, mostly blue. Water?

He’d rather be dead.

Opening eyes for the second time didn’t appeal to Loki. He could hear quiet footsteps of the person walking away after they put him in a chair, and refused to give them any evidence he was awake. Instead he tried to focus on the weather and find anything that would confirm he was anywhere but Midgard. He could hear the rain outside, which suggested he was far from his realm. Midgard. Great.

He lifted his head to finally look at his uninvited rescuer and was met with a rapt gaze.

“Who are you?”

The man in front of him smiled at that.

“I thought you were going to ask about the location.”

“I’m well aware where I landed. My question remains the same.”

“Castiel”

Doesn’t sound like a midgardian name, although Loki didn’t visit Earth that often to learn every culture here. There was something familiar in it, he must have heard it somewhere. Or read, a couple of years ago. Gabriel, Michael… wings…

“Did we fly here, Castiel?”

“Yes”

“And you prevented me from falling?”

Another smile. That was getting annoying.

“I did. Your turn.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I told you my name, now it’s your turn.”

“So you don’t have any idea who I am?”

The man shook his head. Loki couldn’t tell whether he was lying.

“Loki Odinson, of Asgard,” the answer rolled off his tongue before he could correct himself. He decided not to. “I suggest you haven’t heard about this country either?”

Castiel ignored the question. “A Norse god” he breathed out instead as if this fact was something he had been waiting for a lifetime. If he was lying about not recognizing Loki, he wouldn’t give himself away by mentioning Norse mythology. Interesting.

“Why did you do this?” – that earned Loki a puzzled look.

“If you didn’t know who I was, why rescue me?” he explained.

Castiel looked like he was about to smile again and it started getting on Loki’s nerves.

“Good things do happen, Loki.”

“No, there must be a purpose.”  _There always is._

A head tilt, really? He was having none of this.

“TELL ME!” his hands started shaking, heart was beating so fast it hurt his chest, but he had a right to be angry. Castiel took his peace away, the opportunity to vanish and forget he ever existed. **_Castiel_** owed him answers, not the other way around.

“What’s the matter?” Castiel searched his face for a split second before his eyes widened as if he solved the puzzle.

“You don’t think you deserve to be saved.” he concluded eventually.

The claim took Loki by surprise. For a moment he just sat there, breathing deeply to calm himself down, not knowing how to react to this.

To his relief, Castiel was the first to speak. But as he did, Loki realized the pressing silence was a much better option.

“Before I found you, I heard a voice. A scream actually.”

When Loki didn’t comment on that, he continued.

“It was full of grief… Did he try to save you?”

“I don’t think it’s any of your concern.” He shifted uncomfortably on the chair, not knowing where to put his hands. They were still trembling.

 “You two were close, it seems. Family, perhaps?”

“I’d rather not share my life story with you. Now if you excuse me” with that he stood up and was about to leave the room, when a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

“This is a foreign land for you and currently you lack strength. Do you really think it’s a good idea to wander off right after the fall? Like it or not, you are weak and you need my help”

Loki shrugged his hand off.

“I’ve been perfectly fine taking care of myself for a millennium. And I’m still capable of walking, thank you very much.” He gave Castiel a smirk as he took a step forward to the door. The angel rushed towards him as Loki staggered to one side and nearly fell. By reflex he grabbed Castiel’s shoulders for support and almost overturned them both.

“Capable of walking?” the angel asked, carefully placing Loki on the floor before removing his hands from his waist and making sure he is able to stand.

“Maybe in an hour or so” he answered and limped back to his chair.

“Meanwhile you can tell me what happened. To pass the time”

“You are one stubborn angel, had anyone informed you about this annoying feature of yours before?”

Castiel was taken aback by the “angel”, but still answered.

“Now and then, yes. You are not that easy to get a word from either.”

“In that case, a trade. I could tell you whose voice you heard up in the skies if you enlighten me why the angel came down to Earth, when I’m fairly confident it’s not you natural habitat.”

“Fair enough.” Castiel’s expression remained surprised. Loki found himself enjoying this. He leaned back on the chair and rested his elbows on its arms, as if giving a sign for the angel to narrate first.

 “Our garrison had to intrude into this world to deal with the Apocalypse, so the things became a bit… off balance.”

“By ‘deal with’ you mean prevent? Why would your kind risk their lives to save the mortals?”

“The initial plan was to make sure it happens. We were sent to watch over the vessels for two archangels. Or to be more precise, one archangel and his fallen brother. We had to keep an eye on their safety before the great battle between Michael and Lucifer begins. The battle which could at best destroy half the Earth.” Castiel paused as if weighing up whether he should share more details. Loki noticed a short nod Castiel subconsciously gave himself, before he continued. “After certain events, I decided to go against the plan and now have to keep myself hidden from other angels.”

Loki frowned at the last bit. He remained quiet for a couple of minutes, analysing what he just heard.

“Events like what?” he finally asked.

“It’s a long story. I might share it with you after you tell me who that voice belonged to.”

Loki studied his face, deciding whether he could trust Castiel. He noted the curiosity in his eyes and found nothing but a vivid interest. For some uncertain reason, he _wanted_ to trust him.

“It belonged to… my brother.”

Why was it so difficult to even mention Thor? They are not related by blood, he should have said his name instead.

Why did he have to talk about him at all?

“Carry on.”

Castiel blinked.

“That’s all you can tell me? Seems unfair, don’t you think?”

Loki shrugged. “Who said I was a fair player? Besides, I don’t recall you setting a condition to share a certain amount of what I can tell. I did answer your question.”

Oh, did he really get him? Castiel looked furious. Just when Loki decided the angel’s patience knew no bounds, he gets annoyed by a small trick?

As Castiel opened his mouth to answer something, the walls started shaking and the roof vibrated as if it was about to fall on their heads.

“Take it easy, I was just messing with you. No need to collapse the building because of that.”

“It’s not me.”

Castiel’s expression went from angry to concentrated as he examined the roof.

“Listen, you need to run. NOW!”

“Aren’t you forgetting something? I can barely walk.”

“There is a forest nearby, you can hide out there.” Castiel offered after he put one of Loki’s hands over his shoulders to give him support so he could walk. He then proceeded towards the door, dragging Loki along and leaving him no other choice but try to keep up with his pace.

“Hide from what? And why can’t you just fly somewhere safe?” he asked as they started moving away from what looked like an abandon house. Loki turned his head to where they were going and saw a dense forest ahead.

“It’s too late. They will track my every destination. I can’t risk-”

Castiel was interrupted by an explosion in the said house.

“Good timing” Loki commented.

“I need to go back.” The angel informed as they reached the nearest tree. He took Loki’s arm off his shoulders and turned his gaze towards the remains of the building. “Try not to give yourself away while I’m-”

Loki pressed his hand against Castiel’s mouth as he heard a quiet rustle in the bushes. “Don’t make a sound” he whispered and put a vanishing spell. Turns out he had some strength after all.

Two figures, holding a sword each, appeared just a few steps away from them.

“I swear I heard the voices right there” one of them pointed to where Loki and Castiel were standing.

“He must have transferred”

“No, I didn’t feel anything. He’s here, couldn’t go too far.”

“Maybe he found a way to cover his tracks”

Another figure studied the ground.

“Footsteps. See?”

“What if it’s a trap?”

“Doesn’t matter. You know the orders. Let’s keep looking. Did they find anything in the shed?”

“Not yet”

The first figure headed towards Castiel, who immediately pulled out the same sword they were carrying. Loki murmured a couple of words and sent the magic to the other side of the forest. There was a loud thud and at once the two figures disappeared to look what happened.

When Loki made sure no one was around, he finally removed his hand from Castiel’s mouth. They were standing close and Loki could feel something warm, almost hot, against his thigh.

“Would you mind explaining what’s touching my side? Should I be flattered?”

“Make us visible and you can take a look yourself”

“I don’t think we know each other that well for you to make such suggestions. While I appreciate-”

“Can you just do as I say?”

“Fine” Loki snapped his fingers and watched the angel take something out of his pocket. An amulet?

“Well, that’s a relief.”

“It led me to you.”

The thing was radiating warmth and seemed to glow brighter as Castiel brought it closer to Loki’s face, so he could take a better look. He reached for it with his hand, but as he did, Castiel snatched the amulet away.

“Sorry, I… need to be cautious. It doesn’t belong to me.” With that he carefully put it back in the pocket. “Where did you send them?”

“Who?” Loki caught himself following the amulet with his eyes until it disappeared out of his sight. Why was it glowing red? “Oh, the friends of yours. They are inspecting a suspicious tree collapse. Can we go now? Or shall we wait for them to come back?”

Castiel pressed his hand against his forehead and the world spun around Loki. He felt a heartache as the process reminded him of a realm travelling. He refused to believe he missed it. Loki certainly didn’t miss Asgard. Why would he? It’s not his home.

It never was.


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t lose it.” Dean warned as he carefully placed the amulet in Castiel’s hand.

“I thought mortals are supposed to serve you, not the other way around” someone said behind him.

Dean vanished as did the ward Castiel had been standing in a moment ago. He found himself in a motel room lying on a bed fully dressed. Nothing that would surprise him. Sleeping had been a necessity since Castiel’s rebellion, but he still forgot to pay attention to this vessel’s need  and so passed out at times he least expected it. Luckily, this time he made it to the closest motel.  The room looked ordinary, there was nothing that singled it out among other motel rooms.  Except for one certain god who’s been sitting on a chair right next to Castiel’s bed and looking at him oddly.

“You shouldn’t be watching people sleep.” He said as he pulled the covers off. Was it noon already?

“You are not exactly ‘people’. And I do as I please.”

Castiel just shook his head and rose from his bed.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Two weeks”

The angel gave him an unblinking gaze and hardly kept his jaw from dropping.

“Check the newspaper if you don’t believe me.” Loki stood up and stretched as if he has been in a sitting position for a few days. He then proceeded to a coffee table to take the newspaper and threw it to Castiel.

He wasn’t lying.

“Why do you put up with such an irritating mortal? This must be so exhausting. No wonder you sleep for weeks.” The angel was still scanning the news, so he barely caught the sense of what Loki was talking about. Asking how he got into Castiel’s head didn’t seem smart as he knew almost nothing about Loki to start with.

“Is it a rhetorical question? Because I think you already guessed why.” Castiel was now watching him closely, wondering how much have Loki actually seen. Castiel didn’t have human dreams, the ones where brain mixed all the information and created stories which made no sense. He relived his brightest memories. And during these two weeks Loki could read him like an opened book.

Well, at least Castiel doesn’t have to tell him all about his past anymore. Like there even was a possibility to hide anything from him, Castiel thought humbly. 

“I came to the conclusion that you have a soft spot for humans. ” Loki grimaced before continuing. “But I hoped you could come up with a better explanation. Beneficial matters and such.” With a yawn Loki left the room, not waiting for an answer. He returned with two coats, Castiel’s and a long black one. Only now Castiel noticed that Loki wasn’t in that strange armour which made the god look even more alien than he already seemed. He was wearing  a black suit with a white shirt under the expensive looking jacket. The only thing that looked out of place was an undone tie. As if Loki was reading his mind, he started straightening it. He threw the trench coat to Castiel, who was kind of hypnotized by the whole process and therefore didn’t react quick enough to catch the coat.

“Would you mind falling back asleep _after_ we get to the coffee shop? I see you need some fuel as well.”

Castiel picked up his coat and attempted to put his hands in the right sleeves, which was a difficult task as Loki rushed off leaving Castiel to run after him.

“Coffee shop? When did you-”

“Two weeks, Castiel. Did you really think I would stay this long in a room the size of a bowl with your head as the only entertainment? I explored the area.”

“I could transfer us, if you asked me.”

“No need, it’s right behind that building.”

“So you waited for me to wake up just to have coffee?”

“Coffee is one of the very few things humans are good at. I need you to get one so your head would be focused enough to understand my proposal.”

“Proposal?”

Loki pushed the door open and waited for Castiel to come in first, smiling at him widely. The expression looked foreign on his face as if he rarely smiled or perhaps not at all.

“Take a sit somewhere upstairs, I will be there in a moment.”

 Castiel chose a table nearest to one of the many windows. While the first floor was somewhat filled with customers, the upper one was completely empty. The angel drew his gaze to the window. It was late autumn, the streets were covered with fallen leaves and bare trees stood motionlessly with no sign of the wind. It wasn’t dark outside, but no sun either.  The only thing which seemed to illuminate the surroundings was a cold white sky, empty from clouds. Peaceful. Quite before the storm, Castiel reminded himself. If it’s been two weeks, then why didn’t-

_Cas_

By reflex he pressed his hand against his temple. As if Dean felt the angel only now has awoken. He was praying, well, Dean had his own way of praying.

_Look, I know you are still on a dad-hunting vacation, but goddamnit, Cas, you could’ve at least showed up when Sam was calling. Quit being a dick and get your ass down here. Something happened._

With a cup in each hand, Loki approached the table and frowned at Castiel “Headache? ”

“Side effect of oversleeping. What is it?”

“Caramel mocha with cream.”

Castiel made a face. “Never thought gods have a sweet tooth.”  he admitted, but took one cup in his hands anyway. Loki was too busy inspecting the drink to retort anything.

“You mentioned some kind of proposal?”

“Ah, indeed. I can help you defeat the archangel.”

“What archangel?” Castiel asked before thinking through the claim. Oh, so he meant-

“Any, actually. But I had Lucifer in mind.”

Castiel frowned.

“In exchange for what?”

“A favour. You will need to get something for me, but that will come later. First, I’m going to implement my part of the deal.”

“You should be more specific about your request. I can’t agree to something I have no idea about.”

Loki pretended to be offended. “Why, you don’t trust me? In any case, you don’t have much choice. I’m your only solution. You either agree to my conditions or let your world burn.” He shrugged.

Of course it was an overstatement. Perhaps Dean, Sam or Bobby had found something while Castiel was busy rescuing this trouble sitting in front of him. On the other hand, it was a rather powerful trouble.

“What are the possible consequences of you getting… whatever it is you want? What are you going to do with it?”

Loki grinned at him. “No need for you to worry about it. Consider the thing is for my personal use.”

“I need some time to think this through.” Castiel answered, subconsciously rubbing his temple.

“If you are planning to discuss it with your pets, I suggest I talk to them first. They might need some persuasion.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What makes you think I will agree? Why would I do anything for you when you are already in my debt?”

“I don’t recall asking you to save my life. But if we are settling the scores, then it makes us even. I hid you from the angels. Which counts as a rescue.”

Surprisingly, Castiel just shook his head at this and smiled. Getting such reaction on his retorts was new and... pleasant. Loki's guess was that Castiel found him amusing.  Massive difference from his usual audience, he must admit. While the Asgardians called him arrogant and rude (except for Thor, but Loki didn't want to think about Thor right now. Or ever), Loki's current company enjoyed his way with words.

“I still know nothing about you. It puts you in advantage.”

What a stubborn angel. Fighting the urge to put a sleeping spell on him was becoming more difficult. Second time would be too suspicious.

“You know my name and heritage.”

“That’s hardly enough”

“Alright”

Loki leaned back on the chair, eyes focused on Castiel. Talking took time and Loki didn't like wasting it. Apparently the angel was used to long moments of silence as he didn't even blink or look away from Loki while he was thinking. Loki wondered how often had the angel waited for something. How long do the angels live anyway? Certainly not as much as gods, but then again Loki needs to research on that. He knew a lot about them at some point, but you can't keep such facts in your head for long. It could have been centuries since he last read about the angels.

“The reason I’m here is because I wanted to do the right thing. But my family wasn’t impressed by it. Well, in the process I also found out I wasn’t related to them at all. I was born in a world filled with monsters, creatures I was taught to hate. Odin, the king of Asgard, kidnapped me and kept as a trophy – reminder of the days Asgard gained victory over Jotunheim. He used to tell my brother Thor and I that we had equal rights for the throne. But in reality, Odin had different plans for me. Still, I wanted to protect the place I called home even if my beliefs were based on a lie. I had to go against my father’s plan in order to defeat our enemies and save my realm.”

The thoughtful look on Castiel's face told him Loki was pushing the right buttons.

Family issues made a great bonding tool. 

“Sounds familiar, Castiel?”

“Some of it, yes.”

“I could go into details, but judging by your expression I reckon you have enough to process in your head already.”

“Tell me about the fall”

“There was a bridge in Asgard, which allowed us to travel to other worlds. It was the only connection to them.  Thor destroyed it to stop me from wiping out Jotunheim. It caused an explosion as the bridge cracked and I fell over the edge of it.”

“So it was an accident?”

“Yes”

The angel frowned. Alright, so the last part was a lie, but everything else wasn't. Loki considered himself a good liar, but for some reason Castiel wasn't persuaded. However, he didn't comment on that either.

The sky grew darker, but people were still coming in the coffee shop and it was getting more crowded. The noise annoyed Loki. Good news was that he had another place to go right now. It's much less pleasant and being there is a terrifying experience, but at least it's quiet.

"You look exhausted, so why don't you think this through until tomorrow and afterwards we'll talk to your... friends."

"There's no need. I accept your offer."

Well that was quick. Loki gave him a grin. He was starting to like Castiel.

Just when Loki opened his mouth to ask when the discussion with the humans will take place, Castiel put his hand on Loki's shoulder and the coffee shop disappeared. He felt nauseous and his head seemed heavier. Maybe 'like' was a strong word.

Cold air hit him and Loki found they were standing outside some building with 'Motel' sign next to it. They went past a parking lot with only one car, which looked odd as usually the lots are full at this time of the day. Loki liked cars, even though he got hit by one two weeks ago. They were faster than horses in Asgard and back then it was to Loki's disadvantage. He thought about getting one in the future as magic tends to wear him off from time to time, but he just learned how to cross the road and his schedule was occupied by more important things than driving lessons. Things he was being late for at the moment because of Castiel's unexpectedly quick decision-making.

Castiel stopped in front of one of the doors of the motel and turned to Loki.

"Dean doesn't like when I appear without knocking." And he proceeded to knock.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
